


Platonic relationship

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Adorable Cisco Ramon, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Attempted Seduction, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Caught, Cheating, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, F/M, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Heartbreak, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Netflix and Chill, Past Relationship(s), Pasta, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Pre-Relationship, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Cisco Ramon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: Harry invites you on a date. Everything was perfect, the dinner, the snuggling while watching a movie, and even the goodnight kiss. However, you walk in the next morning seeing him do this…





	1. The Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after my last drabble to write another story where Harry is also a bad guy. I hope you enjoy it!

Who would’ve thought it was possible for a man like Harrison Wells, known as Harry, to be so romantic? The first time you met the man, you thought he had no emotions, no feelings. He always disregarded everyone’s opinion and always did everything selfishly. Granted his daughter was kidnap so he was only doing what was necessary to save her, but still, it was no secret that Harry was a dick.

After a few weeks passed, you saw him change. It was discreet little changes, but enough for you to actually start liking him. He went from snapping at you and throwing stuff around the room when he was unhappy, to politely disagreeing with everything you said. Small changes.

Until one day, when everyone had already left for home, you ended up being alone with Harry at S.T.A.R Labs. He was silently working on a little piece of technology that you barely understood, and you were busy going over some computer data in the other room. You were so concentrated on your screen that you didn’t hear him come into the room. He stood there, at the door, staring at you for a while before clearing his throat to get your attention. You looked up.

“Can I help you?” You ask before looking back at your screen, waiting for him to talk. When you didn’t hear anything, you looked back at him again, only to realize he walked closer to your desk. You arch a brow at him. “Harry?”

“What are you doing?” He asks nonchalantly as he walks around to look at your screen over your shoulder. He changed the subject, but you didn’t really mind.

“Going over some stuff for Cisco, he said there might have been some connection we missed on the data file we got.” You reply. You can feel Harry leaning closer and you move on the side so his face wasn’t as close to your neck. He stayed there for a little while before sighing loudly and backing up.

You adjust yourself back in front of the computer as if nothing happened and continued your work. Harry was weird like this sometimes, he always wanted to know what the others were doing only to judge them silently after. You go over the datas slowly for a while, before realizing he was still standing behind you. You frown and looked over your shoulder.

“Uh.. Can I help you Harry?” You ask once again. He was looking at the computer, and without taking his eyes off of it, he answered.

“Yes, I’d like to know if you already had dinner tonight.”

You raise your brows out of surprise. That was a first.

“Oh. Uh.. No, no I haven’t.” You look at your watch and realize it was already 8pm. “Oh wow, is that the time?”

You let out a small laugh and looked up at Harry, and your eyes were met by his blue ones. There was a certain look on his face, like he was debating wether or not to say something. You stare back, uncertain what to say, and then you finally turned back around to your computer.

“Well, I guess I’m going to call it a day then.” You start closing the tabs on the screen before getting up with your purse. 

“Have dinner with me.”

You tense up at the words. Was it an order? Was is a question? Was he asking you out? You hesitantly turn to face him again, unsure about what just happened. Harry was now looking at you with an agonizing look.

“Please?” He finally adds, like a certain plea.

“Uh..” You furrow your brows again and observe his face, trying to look for any sign that he was messing with you. “Like, just food or like.. like a..” Like a date you try to say, but you can’t get the words out. Harry lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Like a date Y/N, have dinner with me as a date. Now. Tonight.” He answers while taking a step closer to you.

“Is that a question or an order?” You retort quickly, trying to buy yourself some time to think.

“Seriously?” He now sounds annoyed. You roll your eyes.

“Yeah, seriously. Are you asking me out on a date or are you ordering me to go on a date, because the outcome will definitely depend on which one it is.” You fold your arms and lift a brow at him. Ha.

“Will. you. go. out. for. dinner. with. me. tonight. please?” He whispers each word between each step he takes toward you. You find yourself stuck between his body and the desk. You swallow, noticing how dry your throat is now. You can’t stop staring at his eyes. They were impatient and annoyed, but also lustful and hungry. You give him a small nod.

“Yes. Yes I’d love to have dinner.” You find yourself answering. A gorgeous smile breaks on Harry’s face, and you feel your heart skip a beat. That was such a breathtaking smile. You now wished he smiled more often.

“Come.” He puts his hand out for you to grab it shyly. You liked the way your small hand fits in his large one. He leads you out of the room and toward his quarters in S.T.A.R. Labs where he has been staying for the past weeks. You let yourself be guided, still trying to process the fact that Harry asked you out and was not taking you to his ‘place’.

He opens the door and you found yourself in his studio. It was an open space, with a small kitchen, a small living room and you can see his bed at the back.

“Sit down.” There he goes again with his orders. You sit on his couch silently and he makes his way to the kitchen. “Is pasta ok?” He asks while going through his fridge. You look at him with a small smile.

“Yes, pasta sounds good.” You start to get up to help him but he snaps at you.

“Sit. Relax. I’m cooking for you.” He gives you a hard stare until you sit back down and make yourself more comfortable. You roll your eyes at him.

“I don’t think you know how a date works Harry. You’re supposed to be nice.” You joke.

“I am nice, I’m cooking for you.” He simply grunts back. You laugh a bit but you don’t say anything. He brings you a glass of red wine, which you sip happily while watching the man cook. He looks serious, like always. But you take your time to observe his features.

Harry was gorgeous in his own kind of way. He was tall and brooding and a head full of messy dark hair. However, his eyes were probably the most gorgeous ones you’ve ever seen. They were so clear, and they clashed perfectly well with his wrinkles around the eyes and his adorable dimples. Talking about dimples, you hated yourself for it, but whenever he was concentrating on something, the way he pursed his lips made his dimples more visible, and they made your heart melt. You found yourself staring at his lips, and while Harry was busy chopping some vegetable, you noticed him licking his lips and you suddenly got hot. _What kind of wine was this?_

“Y/N?” Harry asks. You snap out of your naughty thoughts and realized you’ve been staring at his lips too long. He sends you a quizzical look but he had a smile on his lips. Oh, he definitely knew what was going on.

“Sorry. Uh.. Did you say something?” You blush.

“Would you like more wine?” He asks with a knowing smile. You shake your head, and you don’t miss the way his smile falters a little. What an evil man, he was trying to get you drunk?

“No I’m good. I should probably eat before drinking more.” You put the wine glass on the coffee table in front of you, and right on time, you see Harry coming over with two plates filled with pasta. “Oh, don’t you want to eat on the table?” You ask.

“No, couch is fine.” He gives you your plate and sets his own on the table before heading back to the kitchen to get the wine bottle. He comes back with an empty glass and pours himself some wine before filling up your glass. Then, he leans back on the couch with his plate and looked at you.

“Go on, eat.” He urges you. You roll your eyes, there he goes again with the orders. You take a bite of the warm food and you close your eyes and let out a small moan of happiness. This was delicious!

“Like it?” You gaze back at him and nod with a cute smile.

“It’s so good Harry!” You tell him before taking another bite. He smiles at you and takes a sip of his wine while he watches you enjoy every single bite.

 

* * *

 

You are now not only full from that delicious pasta, but you are also a bit tipsy from the wine. Harry is resting an arm on the back of the couch, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by you. You can feel his hand very close to your head.

You just spent the past hour talking about everything in general. Harry asked a lot of questions, about your childhood, the educations, your life goals, your past relationships. He particularly seemed interested the last one.

“So, you never actually had a boyfriend then?” He seems surprised.

“No” You laugh at your pathetic love-life.

Harry only nods and seems lost in his own thoughts. You put a hand on his leg to get his attention, and you definitely did. His eyes snap back at you, and before you can say a word, he comes closer to you. His arms were now around your shoulders, and his chest was leaning against your arm. He puts his other hand on top of yours that was still on his leg.

“Am I too old for you?” He asks and you are startled by his bluntness. You blink a few times, thinking about it. You knew his daughter was about your age, in her mid twenties. You never really knew Harry’s exact age though, but if Jesse was your age…

“I don’t really mind it.” You decide to answer him. You bite your lip while blushing. Harry’s eyes go from yours to your lips.

“Don’t bite your lips.” He orders. You stop and look down, your face going more red than it already was. You feel his arms tightening around your shoulders, and his face leaning closer to yours. It felt nice. You felt comfortable in his arms. But was it enough to actually dare to do more with him? With _Harry_?

Your mind was running fast. Many thoughts were going through your head. Everything just happened so fast.

“Y/N?” Harry whispers. You can feel his breath against your neck. You close your eyes, ready for what would happen next. “Want to watch a movie?” He whispers.

You glance up at him with a surprised look on your face. Well, that was definitely not what you expected him to say. You laugh at your own nerves, but nod happily. Harry gives you a smile that melts your heart.

He backs away from you to grab the remote and open the TV. He puts on Netflix, and the both of you chose a random movie. During the next hours, you find yourself leaning against him more and more, until without realizing it, you were not both laying down on the couch and you were snuggling on his chest and he had his warms wrapped around you.

Once the movie ends, none of you dares to move. You were both enjoying the moment, feeling happy and comfortable. Until he broke the silence.

“I’d like to kiss you now.” He mumbles against head while he rubs his nose in your hair. Your heart starts racing.

Harry expertly moves so you found yourself lying on your back on the couch, and he was now on top of you. He lifts a hand up to your face, and slowly caress your cheek. His eyes are roaming every single part of your face, as if he wanted to memorize all of it. After a while, they end up gazing back at yours. He rubs his thumb against your lower lip, and you close your eyes from the touch.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes on..." he whispers.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, you feel his thumb being replaced by his warm and soft lips. The kiss started slow and hesitant, but when he felt you letting him in, he didn’t waste any time before kissing you deeper and with more passion. Soon, you were both making out intensely. His hands had found their way underneath your shirt, and yours were gripping on his thick messy hair. Harry was softly grinding on you, and you could feel his desire for you in his pants. You let out a small moan when his lips found their way to your earlobe, which only made him grind on your harder.

“Ha-Harry..” You try to say. He acknowledges your call with a deep grunt against your neck. You try to come back to your senses. “Harry.. S-Stop.”

His body freezes on top of yours, and he glances back at you with concerned eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks.

“No, of course not. It’s just..” You blush a bit. “I’d like to.. take thing slower?” You avert your eyes from his, feeling shy for asking this.

He gets up from you without a word, and you sit up on the couch too. You bite your lip.

“I’m sorry.” You blurt out, trying to lighten up the mood. He looks back at you.

“No. It’s fine.” He clears his throat and look at his watch. “It’s late, maybe we should…”

You look at your watch. Wow, it was already 1am. You glance back at Harry, who seemed a bit agitated.

“Are you ok?” You ask worryingly. He snaps out of his weird mood and look back at you with a smile.

“I’m fine! You should go home and get some sleep. It’s late.”

You nod. You can’t help but feel like something is wrong. You adjust your shirt back and your hair, and then you get up with your purse.

“Alright hum.. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” It sounded like a question, and you felt dumb for even saying it. Harry gets up and walks you to the door with a smile.

“Of course, have a goodnight.” He leans in and gives you a long and passionnate kiss which makes you feel better. You wave good bye and leave his place.

On your way home, you feel happy. The little awkward moment at the end left your mind completely, and all you think about was the rest. The perfect dinner and movie time. You get to bed that night remembering the way Harry first kissed you, and you fall asleep thinking about his lips.

 

* * *

 

The next day, you walk up to S.T.A.R. Labs with a big smile. You couldn’t wait to see Harry, and to kiss him again. Everything just felt so exciting. You enter the Cortex to find Cisco and Barry there.

“Good morning!” You chimed happily. They exchange a look with a laugh.

“Well someone looks happy.” Cisco wiggles his brows at you. You roll your eyes.

“It’s a beautiful day, can’t I just be happy about that?” You ignore his knowing look. “Have any of you seen Harry? I.. I need to show him some notes about a piece of tech.” You lie. You observe their reaction, they seem clueless about your thing with Harry. Cisco probably thinks you got lucky with someone else then, or else he would’ve said something about you searching for Wells.

“He’s in the med lab with Caitlin, going over some tests.” Barry replies.

You make your way to the med lab with a little spring in your steps, and once you open the door…

Your heart is shattered in pieces. There, in front of you, is a very shirtless Harry kissing a very shirtless and bra-less Caitlin. You freeze at the sight. What the hell? You can barely move or say anything, you just stand there watching the man who probably stole your heart last night, kissing your other coworker and grabbing her breast with a hungry touch. Finally, Caitlin sees you.

“Oh my god, Y/N!” She pushes Harry off and picks up her shirt next to her to cover herself. You just stare at Harry, who looks at your with a guilty face. Your eyes are now filling up with tears.

“What the FUCK Harry?” You yell at him. He puts his hands up and take a step towards you.

“I can explain, please let me explain.” He says.

“Explain? Wait… Are you two…?” Caitlin says, looking back and forth between the two of you. You glare at her, and then at Harry.

“No… No apparently we are not.” You simply answers. You turn and run away as your felt your tears falling down your face, but you didn’t want them to see you cry. You run off towards the Cortex, where Cisco and Barry still are. At the sight of your tears, Cisco quickly stops you.

“Hey, woah there! What’s wrong?!” He hugs you and sends a concerned look to Barry, who turns around at the sound of Harry’s footsteps.

“What’s going on?” Barry asks him.

“I fucked up.” Harry simply says. “Please, Y/N, let me explain.”

“Explain what? That you asked me out on a date, you seduced me and when I told you I didn’t want to have sex yet because I wanted to take it slow, you basically threw me out of your place and now you’re fucking Caitlin because she’ll give you what you want?!” You yell at him.

Nobody moves, out of shock at what they just heard. Caitlin walks in, this time with her shirt on. You glare at her, and then wipe away your tears angrily.

“No, I don’t want your explanation Harry. I get it, I’m too young and innocent, and you only wanted to fuck.” You spat at him. He shakes his head.

“No! No, I don’t! I…” He looks back at Caitlin, and then back at you. Caitlin finally steps in.

“We, Harry and I, we don’t have feelings for each other. We’ve been… sleeping together, only for.. fun. But purely platonic. I don’t love him, he doesn’t love me. It was just sex.”

“What the fuck!” Cisco yells and puts his hands on his ears. “I don’t want to hear any of this! My ears, oh god!”

“Shut up Ramon!” Harry snaps at him before turning back to you. “We were ending it. Caitlin and I. I swear, I told her about you, and… And it was the last time, I swear. I was ending it, for you.” He takes a step towards you, but you take a step back.

“Are you that stupid? Are you so fucked up that you’d think I would take you back after seeing you with her like that, not even 12 hours after you asked me out on a date?!”

Harry takes a few more steps toward you with a pleading you, but you back away from him.

“Y/N… Please. I… I love you. Last night meant something, I swear. I fell in love with you last night. I am completely, 100% in love with you.” He says with a crushed look on his face.

You stand there and cry, staring at the man who broke your heart. Who seduced you with his touch and his words last night. Who made you feel wanted last night.

“No. I’m sorry, but no.” You turn away and take off again, leaving the S.T.A.R. Labs building in a rush. Tears were streaming down your face, and you walked away, the memories of Harry with Caitlin stuck in your mind.

You ran back home, where you wasted no time. You packed your bags and made your way to Central City train station where you took the first train to Star City. It was about time you took some time off and went to visit your parents at your childhood’s house. You boarded the train, leaving Central City without even another glance. But you did get a text after a few minutes.

> **DR. WELLS: Dear Y/N, I am truly sorry for the pain I have cause you. Believe me when I say that seeing you so hurt also hurts me. I understand if you need some space from me, but I will be waiting for you when you are ready to come back. I really meant it, I love you. With all my heart, Harry x**

You close your eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall again. Would you ever be able to come back? To work with Caitlin, to see Harry again? This was a one-way ticket to Star City, and you had no intentions to come back anytime soon.


	2. The Clean Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months after leaving Central City, you get a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following some requests on Tumblr I decided to write a sequel for those who, like I did, felt like it was unfinished.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

“I’ll see you later!” You wave back at your coworker after accepting to go out for a few drinks after dinner. You get into your car and drive though the streets of your childhood and make your way to your parents’ house. 

It’s been 5 months since you left Central City with a broken heart. It may have been a childish reaction, to run away like that, but you never felt more humiliated than Harry had made you feel. To seduce you like that, only to find he was also seeing Caitlin, who was supposed to be your friend. You felt stupid, but you also felt ashamed. You heard what they said. It was only platonic. Caitlin looked really honest when she said they were ending it. Harry seemed really pained to see you so hurt. Somehow, in the end, none of it mattered. Leaving was the best decision you could’ve made.

You park into your parents’ driveway, only to find a familiar white van also parked there. You frown as you read the markings on the side: S.T.A.R. Labs. _Shit, they found you_? Of course they did. Cisco probably tracked you down, after all, he was the only one who was still trying to reach out to you. Barry sent a few emails to know how you’ve been but you never replied, Caitlin sent many, many text messages to apologize but you ignored them all, and Harry… Harry never contacted you again after the last message he had sent you when you left because you never replied too. _What a dick_. However, Cisco was the only one who was still trying to get a hold of you. He updated you daily about what was happening in Central City, all the attacks, all the wins from Team Flash. He told you about everything, but never had he once mentioned Harry, which was wise because you probably would’ve blocked him. You read all his messages everyday, but you never wrote back. You couldn’t. 

You groan and you are tempted to start the car again and drive away. You were not in the mood for this. Your life was better now. No meta-humans, no one was in immediate danger, you had a normal 9 to 5 job and you made new friends. Specifically one new friend, that coworker you were going out for drinks tonight. You liked him. The both of you went on a few coffee dates, they were fine and you enjoyed yourself. Your life in Star City was normal, unlike your life in Central City which was anything but normal.

You take a deep breath and step out of your car after a while. You walk to your childhood’s house slowly, still mentally preparing yourself to get scolded by Cisco. As you unlock the door, you hear the voices of your parents in the living room. Your mom is laughing at something. You silently close the door behind you, eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Our (Y/N) has always been so talented, I knew it! Such a shame she left Central City, she sounded so happy there… I still wonder why she left…” You hear your father say, and it breaks your heart a little bit. You sigh and jingle your keys loudly to make your presence known. You step into the living room with a smile, ready to face Cisco.

“Hi Mom, Dad, Ci- “ You freeze at the sight of the third person. Not Cisco. Nope, that was definitely not Cisco. Your eyes lock across the room with piercing blue ones. _Harry_.

“(Y/N)…” He whispers as he gets up from the couch when he sees you. His voice his filled with pain and regrets, and so are his eyes. You take a step back.

“What are you doing here?!” You wanted to yell, but it came out barely above a whisper too. Your heart was beating so fast you could hear it. Your mom and your dad exchange a curious glance, before looking at you again.

“Honey, come on that’s not how you greet someone. Especially not a friend!” Your mom scolds you. You shift uncomfortably, still staring at Harry who still has not answered your question.

“He’s not a friend Mom.” You sigh heavily and broke your eye contact with Harry to turn to your parents. “Could you guys give us a moment please?” You ask in an unusually quiet voice. They understood from your tone that something was wrong, but they still hurried out of the room. You knew they were probably going in the kitchen, where they could still hear _every. single. thing._

“(Y/N)…” Harry whispers once again. Your eyes snap back onto his tall figure. He takes a few hesitant steps to your direction, but you shake your head quickly.

“Don’t come any closer Dr. Wells!” You beg in a low voice, your tone dripping with pain. Yes, it physically hurt you to see him, and every step he was taking toward you was like a knife stabbing your heart. You knew if he got too close, you would fall apart.

“Dr. Wells?” He is hurt that you didn’t call him by his name, but you don’t care.

“What are you doing here?” You repeat again, this time a little bit louder. He carefully puts a foot forward, and then another one. He stops about 5 feet away.

“I came for you (Y/N), isn’t it obvious?” His voice is still just above a whisper. He passes a hand through his messy hair, and you resist the urge to pass yours through it too. Why was this man so damn beautiful? Your heart feels tight in your chest from anxiety, confusion and pain. “I-I.. I missed you. I _fucking_ missed you.” His eyes are burning with pain too, but you also see something else: anger. _What_? “I waited for you. I waited day and night, for 5 months, for you to come back. You never did! You left me, you left me all alone!” He starts to raise his voice at you, and you frown at him. _How dare he_?

“Why would I ever come back to you? After you _humiliated_ me! You _hurt_ me!” You raise your voice to his level, rage taking over. “You invite me on a date, no wait, you _order_ me on a date, then you give me the most perfect meal and the most perfect talk and the most amazing kiss. You seduced me until I was wrapped around your fingers and for what? To break my heart the very next day?! Why the _HELL_ would I ever come back to you after seeing you _FUCK_ Caitlin the very _fucking_ next day?!” You were now straight up yelling at him. You didn’t realize that while you were throwing words at him that you had walked closer to Harry.

“I told you, my relationship with Snow meant nothing! She means nothing to me! You do. You mean the world to me. You mean _everything_ to me!” Harry’s voice trembled a little bit at the end, taking you by surprise. You look into his eyes, and see that the anger went away only to be replaced by sadness and… love?

You break your eye contact and stare at the floor, but you realize when you look down that all you see was Harry’s chest, because that’s how close you were to him now. So you close your eyes, breathing in and out slowly. You can hear him breathing heavily too.

A sudden touch on your cheek makes you open your eyes. You find Harry’s face closer to yours, and his hand was cupping your left cheek. His warm breath was hitting your face and you could smell something in it, was it coffee?

“Come home, please. Let me make it up to you.” He begs you. You stare at his lips, knowing that if you look into his eyes, you would melt like putty in his hands and you would say yes to everything. You back away from Harry, away from his touch, from his warmth. He stands there, in the middle of your living room, his hand still in the air where your cheek was. You shake your head violently, as if it was clearing your thoughts away. You watch as he drops his hand to his side, confused and hurt.

No, he had no right. No right at all. You deserved to be treated better than what he did to you. If you did mean the world to him, then he shouldn’t have even touched Caitlin the next day. You had this fight inside your head for the past 5 months, and every single time, you came to the same conclusion: Harry was toxic. His presence was toxic. He was tall, beautiful, charming, mysterious and the mix of it all made him dangerous, because you knew you would do anything the man asked. He had you wrapped around his little finger, and you didn’t deserve that. You deserve a love that was pure, that was equal. And nothing about Harry was equal. He was selfish, and he was dark. You knew he was dark since the first day you met him. After all, he said many times he would do anything to find his daughter again, and you couldn’t be with a man who was ready to hurt or kill people no matter the situation. So no, you deserved better than Harry and his toxic relation.

You stand up straighter, and after taking one last deep breath, you finally regain control of yourself. You become the woman you worked hard for the past 5 months to rebuild again. A confident woman, not a broken girl anymore.

“No.” Is the only answer you give him. You can see he’s debating himself, wondering what else he could possibly say to make you change your mind. Not wanting to hear more from him, you continue. “There is nothing you can do to make up for it, and there is nothing I want you to do. I could’ve loved you Harry. I would have loved you… but you messed up and honestly, that is the best gift I could have been given.” Your words cut him like a dagger through his chest. You can see him loosing his composure slowly, but the sight of his pain only fires you up. “Tell Cisco I will answer his messages, but I really couldn’t care less about you or Caitlin anymore. I need to move on, and after tonight, I think I finally will.” You turn around and move to the front door that you open and motion for him to leave. He stands there, looking completely defeated. Your heart is stinging real bad. All you want to do is run and hug him, but you contain yourself. You needed to do this. “Good bye Harry.”

After a moment of silence, he finally walks to the door. He stops in front of you, his tall figure towering over you. You avoid his eyes.

“I did, and I do still love you, you know.” He whispers painfully as a last attempt to convince you. You close your eyes at his words.

“I know.” You sigh and look at his perfect eyes one last time. “But I have a date tonight, so you should leave.” There, you finally did it. You know that your words were the last knife in his heart, and you completely broke him. His eyes are watering with sadness, and he nods, accepting his loss. You start to close the door.

“(Y/N)…” He whispers one last time, begging you, but you close the door on him.

You lean against the door, and out of nowhere the tears start pouring down your face. This was it. This was your moment of closure, and you hated every second of it. You start crying hard, feeling like you can’t breathe anymore. You hear your parents step out of the kitchen to come and hug you, and you let them. You can’t stop the tears from coming down, not sure if the emptiness you felt was from finally cutting all the bridges with him, or from regretting to accept his apologies. Either way, you have never felt this horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr for more posts :)  
> Same name, Itsprongs!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you liked it! I'm also open to suggestion for future stories :)


End file.
